Xavier Boros
"Stand back! I'll take the front lines!" ~Xavier, during an attack Xavier is one of the twelve main protagonists in Hell on Earth, and is the first protagonist you meet. Based on lead director Joseph Bigham, Xavier shares some similarities with him, though he has a slight edge to him. Appearance Xavier is a slightly average character, but his past has not done him any favors. He still has a bit of a weight to him, but his new form has improved his muscle mass and tone. In real life (I am not kidding you) people found him alluring, and it goes double in the anime world. This creates a hysterical mix of getting everyone's attention while wanting to avoid it. In combat, Xavier most commonly is seen wearing a black trench coat with black pants and a black polo shirt, as well as black gloves to protect his hands. He may sometimes also be seen wearing street clothing in combat. Outside of combat, Xavier can be seen wearing a very large variety of clothing, from sweatpants and a shirt to dress pants, a polo, a letterman jacket, and a fedora. He is known to wear his combat gear outside of combat, and has even been known to cosplay on (very) rare occasions. In the real world, he has frequently cosplayed as his alter ego Alan Maxis, even going as far as going to school and acting like him. Personality Similar to his real world self, Xavier is serious yet carefree. However, being in an anime has had its effect on him. He's more carefree and willing to do his own thing, but he's still very serious, if not more serious than before. He is also more reckless, being a bold, daring fighter with a glass cannon, high-risk high-reward fighting style. Xavier wants to be friends with his allies, though some of them don't treat him well, and as such, he does not treat them well. Even then, he tries to act as kind as he possibly can, even in the presence of someone he despises. In battle, Xavier finds himself shouting out a lot of commands and being in charge of the main operations of his team. He often tries to boost morale, but it can sometimes be a hit or miss depending on the situation. Backstory Coming from the real world, Joseph has had quite a realistic lifestyle, though it is fairly outlandish in some respects. Early Childhood Joseph was a fool in his younger age, doing a lot of stupid things, from insulting his 2nd grade teacher to inadvertently throwing a bottle of juice at his father. He had a bold imagination and wild dreams, but didn't know how to tone things down when it was best to do so. He ended up causing a lot of chaos, from almost getting confiscated over a lie to ruining Christmas twice. His later Elementary years were wild. He caused a class-wide free-for-all, fell on a pencil (stabbing himself in the process), caused several injuries in a competition to see who could swing the highest on a swing, and ended up discovering what ended up being a dead body. Middle School Years Eventually, Joseph had to grow up, and this ended up happening over a very long summer before his first year of middle school. On the first day, he almost got into a fight, and over the course of a few weeks, he ended up becoming public enemy number one. Thankfully, he was saved after having to get leg surgery to align his feet. When he came back, he was more mature, but he hadn't escaped his past enemies. This was worsened by an incident where his lack of knowledge on LGBT issues caused him to get punished for calling a tomgirl a guy. Over these few long years, his personality ended up making a major shift. He went from never growing up to growing up fast, and from the immature class clown to the voice of reason. He no longer enjoyed the antics he used to engage in, and hated himself for what he did in the past. Though his time in middle school was comparable to a walk through hell, he did meet a few friends along the way, including his best friend Joshua. He also burned bridges with some of his old "friends" and developed manners. In the end, he managed to get himself straightened out, but nothing could prepare him for high school. Josh Joseph's relationship with Joshua wasn't always the best. In fact, at one point, they were enemies. Though they hate to talk about it, and hate even more when others talk about it, they ended up having some issues, which eventually led to Joseph attacking Josh. However, after a long summer vacation, Joseph and Josh eventually made things up, apologized to each other, and ended up being better friends than they were before the fallout. 4 Years of Hell When Joseph went into high school, he was hit with a combination of good, bad, and ugly all at once. He thought that choosing his own classes would be a dream come true, but was saddened to see that he didn't have a choice in the end. He was glad to see his old friends, but for every friend, he found fifty enemies, most which did not forgive him for his actions in elementary and middle school. There is no way to describe his experience in high school, except by comparing it to pouring a jar of salt on an open gash. Starting the Hell on Earth Project One day, Joseph and Josh were hanging out when they roleplayed an idea for an anime. In this anime, the main characters would get sucked in, and would be able to do anything they wanted, except they'd have to deal not just with normal, everyday grievances, but they'd also have to deal with grievances specific to the anime world, such as dealing with stupid cliches and constantly getting into fights. The idea got abandoned, but Joseph thought of a similar idea. What would happen if instead of the anime world being a paradise where the main characters had limitless freedom, it would be a world of oppression? What would happen if instead of them never wanting to leave, leaving was the goal? This ended up becoming the premise for the Hell on Earth Project. Soon, Joseph and Josh started planning the anime together, coming up with characters and planning the anime out. However, what they didn't know is who the antagonist would be, what the plot would be, or who the main characters would be. Little did they know that fate had already figured that out for them. A New Hoep (The First Episode of HoEP: Trapped Within) Before the first episode of Hell on Earth actually begins, it starts with Joseph Bigham and Joshua Shape going to a flea market. At first, Joseph and Joshua find nothing they're interested in. However, Joseph's attention is quickly diverted to a fancy mirror someone is selling. Shortly after investigating the mirror, he asks the seller how much it costs, and to his surprise, he is told it is free. Taking the mirror, he goes home with his friend Joshua and hangs it on the wall in his bedroom. After he does so, he works on a drawing of his room for an anime and then proceeds to go to bed, with Joshua sleeping in the guest room. Upon waking up the next day, Joseph notices that the drawing he made the day before is gone, and his room is in tatters. He investigates, and soon finds that the mirror he got is tilted. Upon attempting to straighten it, he notices that his reflection is not his own and takes a closer look. The mirror begins to glow, and twelve stones inside of the mirror pop out and begin to spin around him. Soon after, Joseph passes out and his spirit is taken into his anime world, where he is reborn as Xavier. Combat In hand-to-hand combat, Xavier uses a self taught, high risk high reward style. This style frequents to punching, jumps, kicks, combos, and utilizing the environment. Since it is self taught, there is not conformity to the style, and Xavier often comes up with his best attacks on the spot. His fighting style combines brute force, high speed, and perfect grace to create a "style to rule all styles" in every respect. He still doesn't consider himself a good fighter though, as knowing and doing are two different things, and he sometimes finds that he can't perform an attack as well as he had planned, sometimes having to improvise after a failed attack. Frequent CQC Moves * Minor elements of Zui Quan ** Xavier's style is unpredictable, and Xavier often finds himself attacking from awkward positions, such as from the ground after a sweep. Also, since he stumbles sometimes, he uses his minor clumsiness to his advantage. * Punches and Kicks * Lunges * Jumping attacks Xavier uses all sorts of weapons in his arsenal, and he can use anything he can hold as a weapon, making him one of the most versatile fighters in the Union of the Sacred Gemstones. He likes to go into a fight ready for anything, but prefers to remain minimally equipped so then he can move around more easily and won't be weighed down. FoRFaNT Tech Weapons Xavier's relations with FoRFaNT mean that he has access to futuristic equipment, even after separating from them. This grants him access to almost limitless weaponry, and he can make more if he chooses. * The B0SS (Before leaving FoRFaNT) * The B0SS MKII (After leaving FoRFaNT) * The Teknich Prototype Wrist Mounted Weapon System Purchased Weapons/Tools Xavier has a large collection of weapons in which he has purchased, though he prefers weapons he's made himself. * Two full tang machete swords, put on display in HQ. * Pocket knife * Two Derringers (backup weapons of choice) Hand-Crafted Weapons * Two XFC-CMRs. Made to order for Xavier by Kocoal. * Phoenix Driver, A heavily modified pistol that is practically a short combine. Stored in the glovebox of Xavier's car. * The Fixers, a specially designed pair of monkey balls (metal ball attached to string) that doubles as batons. Can be linked together. Things frequently used as weapons (in the environment) * Broken glass * Rods and Poles * Walls and Floors * Anything that can be thrown Tools and Utilities Vehicles Xavier has two vehicles (three if you include his first vehicle, the Nuestro V8, which he crashes on the third episode). First is his civilian vehicle, the Gaurius Venoray, which he prefers not to take on mission. Second is his combat vehicle, the Baiku-Bodo (Literally "Bike Board" in Japanese, pronounced "Bike-ew Boh-doh"), which is a hoverboard that can transform into a hoverbike. Life Force Early on, Xavier learns how to use basic life force powers in his combat training from Forfant. He learns about both the positive and the negative. Xavier's origins also allow him to tap into Lymboh, a mysterious power that resonates in the anime world. However, his use of it is quite limited. Lifestyle Xavier likes to take advantage of being in an anime world. As if he wasn't enough of a free spirit in the real world, Xavier acts very lax and laid back, often being too laid back. He doesn't care much about professionalism or formalities, just so long as no one does anything stupid. Xavier is a frequent curser, yet he tries not to curse around children or in formal situations. He finds himself to be more mature that the people around him, and is a good voice of reason, though he prefers not to speak his mind. He tries to act professional whenever matters call for it, and frequently succeeds. Xavier is often pursued by fans (mainly girls), but those fans frequently find their enthusiasm unrequited. Though he handles it well, Xavier abhors being popular. He often finds himself swarmed in major areas, and as such he likes to avoid them. Relationships Trivia * Xavier carries a crystal heart as a charm. It is very similar to one that he gave to his stepbrother when he died. ** He also wears a cross necklace as a sort of talisman. He actually seems to have bad luck whenever he's not wearing it in public. * Though he does a good job at hiding it, Xavier has anger issues, especially regarding physical contact. Though this makes him a great fighter, sometimes his instinct can cause him to crack in social situations. * Xavier has a strange liking for bubble gum, preferably in the form of gumballs. * Xavier sometimes gets sudden, oddly specific cravings. The most common among these are cola, pizza, and Mexican food. ** Xavier has also craved blood before. * Xavier is religious; this is shown by him being the only character to pray at every meal, and being attached to his cross. Strangely enough, he is not a churchgoer. * Xavier is the only character who cracks his knuckles or his neck. * Xavier constantly carries a first aid kit. * Xavier often can't sit comfortably for very long due to his large, muscular legs